


Alone

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One by one, they all fall away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Bonnie - _grace is a gift for the fallen, dear, you're an angry blade; you're brave but you're all alone_ " in the [TVD Comment Ficathon](http://softly-me.livejournal.com/160608.html) on lj. Cheers!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of the CW/L.J. Smith. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

They fall away from her slowly. Elena first, bonded to Stefan (and Damon to a lesser extent) and pulled into his world. Grams is next in a heartbreaking loss that consumes her. Caroline follows after turning. Tyler goes thanks to his family curse and Katherine's manipulations.

Jeremy is the last and, in some ways, it hurts the most. She's tried so hard to separate him from it, to protect him from this world. In the end, though, it's her who drags him into it. She just couldn't let him go and _that_ , in an ironic twist, is how she loses him.

Now she is really and truly alone.

There's an argument that she, too, belongs to their world. Because she's a witch and witches are supernatural. But it's not that simple. Part of her wishes it were but it just _isn't_. It might be her own doing that keeps her from them but she can't forgive, and she'll _never_ forget. Couldn't if she wanted to.

For so long her anger has been the only thing she's had to hold on to. It's what keeps her strong—focused. It's what fuels her powers and gives her purpose. It's what keeps her from forgetting her grandmother even for an instant. It's what separates her from the rest.

It's what keeps her alone.


End file.
